Roller Coaster
by W i s h o n W i n g
Summary: Tú y yo, somos como una montaña rusa, en un minuto estamos arriba pero en el siguiente estamos cayendo. Se cae todo en frente de nuestros ojos. LukaxKaitoxGakupo


_**Roller Coaster~**Montaña Rusa_

* * *

><p><em>Introducción<em>

**E**n noches oscuras y lluviosas, en esos momentos solitarios es cuando más te recuerdo. Pero luego suspiro, ya no quiero más peleas. No quiero estar lamentándome cada segundo a tu lado, porque no es justo para ninguno de los dos. El tiempo sigue corriendo y cada vez tendré menos recuerdos de ti.  
>Tengo sueños por alcanzar y mil memorias por dejar. Es hora de dejar todo atrás. Es tiempo de decir adiós...<p>

—Mi nombre es Luka Megurine —me presenté ante mis nuevos compañeros de trabajo. Sonreí silenciosamente. Esta vez deseaba poder encajar y si era necesario debía mostrarme como una mujer ideal, alguien agradable y con poco carácter, sólo así se puede triunfar en la industria, en el mundo de las estrellas, en especial en la música. Debía crear una imagen perfecta de mi misma.

Hoy era mi primer día de clases. Era un nuevo comienzo para mí. Al cambiar de agencia, dejaba atrás la que alguna vez considere mi familia: Vocaloid. Sí, yo pertenecía a esa banda musical que tenía tantos integrantes. Uno a uno fueron abandonando lo que comenzó como un proyecto. Siempre me preguntaba el por qué, hasta que poco a poco fui comprendiendo que nada es lo que parece. Mi peor error fue enamorarme de un colega, un compañero, un amigo con quien trabajaba. Al principio todo parece sueño, pero luego al despertar ves que con una simple equivocación todo se derrumba.

—Ella es novia de Gakuto Kamui— susurró una chica. Me reí por dentro. Me había olvidado que el instituto era donde se creaban todo tipo de rumores y mentiras.Sí, ser conocido en la industria era bueno pero a la vez renunciabas a tu privacidad y aceptabas pertenecer a una especie de reality show, donde tu vida es el entretenimiento de los espectadores.

Luego noté como un chico peliazul intentaba disimular su asombro. Las chicas comenzaron a gritar y acercarse hacia mi, cuestionando qué hacía yo allí. Realmente ni yo misma comprendía que hacía en un instituto, nunca hubiera imaginado que me convertiría en una profesora. Mi vida si que se había vuelto una desgracia.

Luego de abandonar Crypton y como consecuencia Vocaloid, necesitaba un empleo. Pero ¿Cómo obtendría uno si ya no pertenecía a ninguna agencia? Temí por mi vida, si estaba desempleada acabaría yendo a vivir con mis padres de nuevo. Justo cuando me encontraba en la cumbre de mi carrera tuve que hacer a un lado mis sueño y comenzar de nuevo.  
>Esperaba impaciente por la llamada de alguna agencia. Pasaron días y semanas. Con el transcurso del tiempo descubrí el por qué. Crypton me había hecho desaparecer como artista, su poder le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera. Ninguna compañía deseaba contratarme o sino sufrirían las consecuencias. Sí, parece una gran mentira, pero es así.<p>

—A partir de hoy soy la nueva profesora Actuación— anuncié a todo el salón. Sí, yo una principiante en el mundo de la música iba a comenzar a dar clases de actuación.  
>Luego de terminar con las introducciones, comencé la clase. Creí que iba a ser fácil. Un gran error. Los chicos molestaban y las chicas conversaban sin detenerse. Mi paciencia llegaba a su límite cuando vi como un chico comenzaba una pelea con otro. Enfadada me acerque a separarlos.<p>

—¡Kagamine, aléjese! —grité mientras intentaba separarlo del otro chico cuando de repente vi como su puño se acercaba a mi rostro. No podía creerlo. Iban a golpearme. Cerré mis ojos por acto de reflejo y al abrirlos vi como otra mano detuvo el golpe.

—Creí que me querías golpear a mí —sonrió.

—Muévete Kaito, o es que ¿te enamoraste de la profesora? —carcajeó el pelirrubio. Empecé a transpirar y mi pulso se aceleraba. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Creí que nunca afrontaría una situación así de nuevo. Me quedé paralizada y mis nerviosismo se hacía presente. Las lágrimas amenazaban por escapar una vez más...

—Cállate Len ¿quieres que nos lleven con la directora de nuevo? —le dijo mientras lo empujaba para que retrocediera.  
>Len hizo caso y volvió a su lugar no sin antes amenazar diciendo que no había acabado con él. Agradecida suspiré poder tenes alumnos razonables. Había sido afortunada esta vez, me habían salvado. Debía confrontar mis miedos.<p>

El timbre hizo sonido. Se llevó a los estudiantes a excepción de dos de ellos. Conocía esa clase de mirada. Esos ojos brillosos llenos de alegría. Esa sonrisa cómplice. Esos gestos de vergüenza mezclada con valentía.  
>Estaba a punto de presenciar una confesión de amor.<p> 


End file.
